Hoy, Basta
by Clary- Cipriano
Summary: he estado triste estos días y quería expresarme de alguna forma. Porque una piedra siempre será una piedra, aunque pueda tener sentimientos dentro.


Hoy… Basta.

Hoy es el día.

Hoy seré libre.

Hoy me liberaré. Y dejaré de ser la estúpida que ha sido todos estos años.

Dejaré de vivir… así.

Me iré de este maldito lugar en el que he estado prisionera… no, en el que me he aprisionado.

Porque es mi culpa y de nadie más. Porque yo fui lo suficientemente estúpida, tonta e ingenua para creer en el, para creer en sus palabras, por creer que yo podía cambiarlo, que el podía cambiar. Justamente a el, a el quien no puede cambiar y ahora lo se. Porque la piedra no cambia, por más que la erosión la desgaste, por más que pueda romperse, continúa siendo una piedra.

He intentado incontables veces, incontables formas de entrar en ese corazón duro y frio, romper su armadura, derretir el hielo que lo envuelve y así poder ver su interior, que su corazón vuelva a latir, a sentir de nuevo.

Lo he intentado y me he lastimado.

Hay veces en las que me odio, me odio porque no puedo dejar de creer que todos sin importar quienes sean, pueden salvarse, obtener perdón, redimirse. Pero que puedo hacer? Esta en mis venas, es mi naturaleza. Porque simplemente no puedo dejar de hacerlo, dejar de intentarlo.

Pero ya basta.

Basta!

Cuando todo comenzó, estábamos en Hogwarts, terminando nuestros estudios, tratando de olvidar las atrocidades que tuvimos que vivir, tratando de cerrar las heridas, de volver a encajar en el mundo. De volver a vivir.

La guerra había terminado, pero arrasó con todo a su paso. Se llevó seres queridos, nos dejó marcados. Y esa marca es difícil de borrar y las heridas difíciles de sanar.

Sería una hipocresía decir que cuando todo termino todo fue paz y amor, todo tranquilidad, que todo siguió como si nada, que todo siguió su antiguo curso, que todo volvió a la normalidad. Cada persona en el castillo y fuera de el enfrentaba sus fantasmas, sus miedos, sus errores.

Y así fue como te encontré, compartimos torre y empezamos a conocer, pero de verdad, o eso yo creía. Elegido como premio anual para apartarlo de la multitud, de sus compañeros de casa, de los demás. Porque no eras bueno, pero tampoco del todo malo, ni blanco ni negro. Gris.

Como tus ojos. Ojos que lograron cautivarme, con sus secretos, incentivando mi curiosidad. Mi peor error, mi pecado capital. La infinita curiosidad.

Y averigüé lo que escondías: soledad, dolor, pena, remordimiento. Sentimientos es lo que escondías. Me lo contaste todo.

Tu vida nunca fue fácil, demasiadas expectativas puestas en ti. Tu infancia, que no lo fue en realidad, tu padre, con su rigurosa disciplina, sus métodos de enseñanza y de castigo, te hicieron como eres. Te obligo a aprender a no confiar, a moverte solo, a ser superior a los demás, a esconder tus sentimientos o a ser posible, a no sentir en absoluto, y creo que lo logró. Tal ves estoy exagerando, por que me demostraste que si puedes sentir, en la torre, y nunca salió de allí. Tu madre, tan diferente a tu padre, pero era una cobarde por no enfrentarlo y dejar que te hiciera todo lo que quisiera sin mover un solo dedo, sin siquiera una protesta, intentando compensarte comprándote todo lo que se antojara, y dándote solo un poco de cariño, pero no era suficiente, necesitabas amor.

Y yo trate de dártelo.

Tal ves fue un momento de debilidad, en el que necesitabas que alguien te escuchara y yo justo pase por ese lugar. Y te de desahogaste conmigo. Estuvimos conectados ese momento y te aferraste a mí, pero esa conexión fue desapareciendo con el paso del tiempo. Y ahora ya no importa, ni a ti ni a mí. Ya no existe.

Pero en ese momento si que me importaba, en ese momento yo fui importante para ti, así que te ayudé, te ayude a salir del poso en el que te estabas metiendo. Y con el tiempo termine irremediablemente enamorada de ti, de tu sarcasmo habitual, de tus expresiones, de tus muecas, de tu sonrisa ladeada, de todo de ti.

Harry y Ron quisieron advertirme, prevenirme, que tuviera cuidado, pero yo les dije que cambiaste, que eras otra persona, que me hacías feliz, y era verdad, en ese momento todo estaba bien, de maravilla, el cielo era azul y los pájaros cantaban para nosotros, y creí que seguiría siempre así. Pero la calma anuncia la tormenta dicen y no lo escuche llegar o no quise escuchar.

Luego de terminar el colegio, fuimos a una fiesta y allí iniciaron los problemas, no se como ni porque, tal ves algo te molestó y no lo soportaste, por que conozco tu carácter explosivo, si hay algo que conozco de verdad es a ti. Espere a que se te pasara, siempre lo hacías, pero eso nunca paso. Ya me canse de esperar. Y mi calvario comenzó.

Me maltrataste, y de muchas formas, verbalmente, psicológicamente y físicamente. Tal ves no sepas lo que me ocasionabas con tus palabras, con ellas me herías mas profundamente que con cualquier golpe, me rompiste desde dentro, me laceraste. Sabias lo que hacías, solo estoy buscando excusas para creer que no eres así, pero no puedo engañarme, no más.

Me aislaste del mundo, me desgarrabas, me matabas de a poco, y te deje hacerlo. Por qué te deje hacerlo? No lo se, supongo que aun guardaba esperanza de que no fueras como tu padre.

Pero han pasado ya dos años.

Ya no lo soporto.

No seguiré así.

Hoy, basta.

Quiero volver a ser feliz.

Quiero volver a vivir.

Hace una semana descubrí que estoy embarazada, y mi hijo no llevará esta vida, no será como tu. Lo evitare a toda costa. No cometeré el mismo error que Narcisa Malfoy, yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados, lucharé por el. Me iré de este maldito lugar y no me encontraras nunca más.

Hoy es el día.

Hoy volveré a ser libre.

Ya basta.

Porque es que tengo que ser tan cabrón? Tan imbécil? Tan… Malfoy.

Te he truncado la vida. Te he destruido de a poco y lo hice a conciencia. Y que hice al respecto? Trate de evitar ser quien soy por un tiempo hasta que no pude más, solo aumente tu dolor… y el mío.

Por qué te hago todo esto?

Que es lo que me has hecho, aparte de quererme como nadie más?

No te mereces esta vida.

No te merezco. Nadie te merece, no existe persona más buena que tú.

Eres un ángel en la tierra, eras mi ángel, pero ya no más y es mi culpa.

Te he quitado todo, tus amigos, tu dignidad, tu felicidad. En un momento yo lo fui, tu felicidad y tu la mía.

Por qué te hice esto?

No fue por tu sangre, sabes que eso no me importa.

Por que temía que se fuera con otro?

Ahora lo harás y es mi culpa.

Por que no soy bueno para ti, nunca lo fui y tu lo sabías, y aun sabiéndolo te quedaste conmigo, sabiendo que terminaría mal, y herida. Pero yo deje que te quedaras, sabiendo como todo terminaría.

No tengo excusa, no, no la tengo. He visto en tus ojos un brillo de determinación. Has tomado una decisión y se cual es.

Te iras. Se que te iras.

Y eso me duele, pero se que es mi culpa. Si no te hubiese tratado como lo hice, jamás hubieras querido irte de aquí. Me amarías aun.

Creí que estaríamos bien, estuve controlando mi actitud, mis nervios, mis celos, evitando explotar. Pero en esa fiesta, todos los hombres del lugar te miraban y tú sonreías sin darte cuenta de lo que ocasionabas. Escuchaba sus murmullos, decían que no te quedarías más tiempo a mi lado, y que te largarías con alguno de ellos, hicieron apuestas. Me enfurecí, se que tu no ibas a hacer, pero no me pude controlar en ese momento. Explote.

Te lleve a casa y no te dejé salir, nunca más. Porque los murmullos me perseguían y me volvían loco.

Estoy enfermo, lo sé, y tu no lo sabes, no del todo, y no lo sabrás.

Hoy es el día.

Hoy te iras.

Hoy dirás basta.

Y no lo impediré.

Te dejaré ir.

Olvidaré cerrar la puerta, olvidaré la llave del cajón donde mantengo tu varita sobre la mesa, para que lo veas. Me encerraré en nuestro cuarto y cerraré las ventanas, insonorizaré la habitación, para que no escuches nada y yo tampoco. Por que si escuchas mis gritos, volverás y no podre dejarte ir. No volverás a tener esta oportunidad.

Me hare lo mismo que te hice pasar y después dejaré de existir.

Eres libre Hermione, vete y vive de nuevo. Hazlo por ese niño que cargas en tu vientre, no te preguntes como lo se, eso no importa. Vete y no te buscare, tenlo por seguro.

Perdóname.

Vive y se feliz… sin mi.


End file.
